parís
by kena86
Summary: ¿slash? doofenshmirtz desapareció en parís, mandan a Perry a buscarlo y se lleva una sorpresa advertencia: escritura algo floja


"Otro dia de rutina, ¿Qué sorpresa me dara Doof?" hoy los niños tendrán una pijamada en casa de Bufford y Candace también decidió tomarse una noche de chicas con Stacy y Jenny y los señores Flynn-Fletcher van a tener una nuche de junta de anticuarios en su tienda " puedo llegar tarde, ojala que Doof este de humor para que me invite la comida después de que destruya su inadir, me gustaría probar su pastel de carne" piensa un poco animado, aunque también le gustaría quedarse a ver su novela favorita "odioso amor"

Bip bip bip pero allí esta su señal, se va a su oficina por la maceta. Cae sobre su asiento con un poco de tierra "deberían idear otra forma de entradas que no ensucien" piensa un poco frustrado "en todo caso ¿Por qué debo entrar en una puerta diferente cada dia?" mientras se quita la tierra de encima, Monograma aparece en la pantalla.

-buenos días Agente P, como siempre, Doofenshmirtz compro artículos sospechosos, seguro para hacer un nuevo y peligroso "inador"-.

-"voy para alla"- se levanta para tomar su vehiculo.

-¡espere Agente P! ¡Doofenshmirtz no esta en su apartamento!- exclama Monograma al verlo encaminarse.

-"¿ah no?, ¿entonces, donde?"-.

-de hecho, no sabemos donde esta, lo perdimos- dice apenado.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?!" krkrkrkrkrkr- exclama Perry consternado

-tranquilo Agente P, paso la hora del almuerzo, y se dejo de vigilarlo por unos minutos, Carl ¿alguna pista?- pregunta para desviar la mirada de la extraña expresión de Perry.

-lo siento, señor, no lo encuentro, pero como ya la dije el ultimo rastro, indica que esta o estaba en Paris- escucha al interno.

-bien, es todo lo que tenemos Agente P, fue para allá después de sus compras, pero ya no sabemos de él, toma tu vehículo mas rápido y lo buscas, sabemos que tus dueños no estarán en casa, lo que te dará mucho tiempo, nosotros te avisamos si hay un cambio de planes- dice Monograma.

Por suerte ya había ido de Danville a Japón y de Japón a Paris así que sabía que vehículo tomar.

Solo 30 minutos para llegar a la ciudad del amor, "mejor lo busco por tierra" estaciona en un techo y baja por una mini chimenea metálica, ¿por donde empezaría a buscar? "espera, a él le gusta usar sus inadores en lugares históricos o grandes, tal vez fue a la torre Eiffel" se encamina pronto al monumento "a lo mejor tira globos de pintura" eso sería algo malvado, pero a la vez sería divertido, "¿soy yo? ¿O me están vigilando?" se vuelve para ver si alguien lo esta viendo, si lo están viendo, unas 5 personas, pero son curiosos, antes de encaminarse a la torre, ve a una atractiva mujer de cabello castaño y vestido rojo, quien le parece familiar, pero no tiene idea a quien, solo fueron 2 segundos, y se fue, seguido de alguien más.

Llegando a la Torre Eiffel, llegando a la punta, se sorprende al no encontrar a su Némesis, "que raro, no lo veo por ningún lado, si no esta aquí ¿Dónde estará?" piensa mientras se acerca a la orilla del balcón para poder ver la ciudad, como si viera a Doof desde allí, "veamos… si, iré al Arco y Notre Dame" decide volviéndose al elevador, pero algo lo vuelve a distraer, una mujer de rojo y cabello castaño esta asomándose por la orilla viendo la ciudad "¿no es la misma mujer que vi tomando té cuando llegue?... debo estar imaginando cosas, mejor me apresuro antes que Heinz se canse de esperarme y active su inador" se regaña a si mismo y parte.

Unos minutos mas tarde "ok, no esta en el arco, solo me queda Notre Dame" se dice empezando a preocuparse, no ve a Heinz Doofenshmirtz por ningún lado. Una dama lo sigue a prudente distancia.

En Notre Dame, "ok, ¿por dónde empiezo? Creo que el campanario" en silencio entra y se cuela por las escaleras, es un lugar grandes, no hace falta decir que empezó a frustrarse al no encontrarlo. "¡¿Dónde diablos se metió ese científico loco?!" exclama mentalmente mientras sale de la catedral, "no lo entiendo, a Doof le gusta hacer sus ataques en lugares históricos… tal vez su inador no tenga algo que ver con lugares famosos… pero no se me ocurre donde mas…" sus pensamientos se cortan al escuchar una risa, primero se emociona pues esa risa se parece a la de Heinz, pero resulta ser una risa femenina, ¿¡otra vez esa mujer!? La misma mujer de cabello castaño, vestido rojo, ahora con lentes oscuros, se tapa con un menú, para que no la vea reírse, pero es evidente "¡muy bien! ¡esa mujer me ha estado siguiendo!... ¡tiene que ser una espía de Doofenshmirtz!" con esta idea, decidió encaramar a la mujer, no fue una sorpresa agradable para ella que el ornitorrinco llegara de un salto a su mesa y le quitara el menú con brusquedad, pero menos fue para Perry al escuchar un conocida expresión-¡eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Perry el Ornitorrinco!- y finalmente quitarle los anteojos para revelar un par de ojos azules que él conoce muy bien.

El Ornitorrinco agente secreto nunca se imagino que su Némesis se atrevería a algo así- no me mires así, este no era el plan original- explica- Veraz planeaba dispararle al primer ministro francés, tiene una oficina con ventana, creí que podría dispararle desde fuera, y lo hice… pero entonces… algo que no predije… el vidrio de la ventana reboto el rayo contra mi, y me hizo esto- señala su cuerpo femenino.

"odio admitir que te ves bien, ¿Por qué no volviste a la normalidad?" krkrkrkrkr- pregunta Perry, sabiendo que Doof le entendía.

-descuida, el inador no se rompió- saco una pequeña pistola de su femenino bolso- aquí lo tengo, pero en unos segundos, al darme cuenta, empecé a recordar cuanto quería mi madre una hija… (Ojos de cachorro que solo duran 5 segundos) entonces me pregunte ¿Qué tiene especial ser mujer? Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez siendo mujer por un dia, entendería porque diablos mi madre quería una hija-dice como si fuera lo más lógico.

"será "tu lógica", asi no funciona ¿Cómo te ha resultado?" krkrkrkr- pregunta el agente.

-pues para empezar robe este vestido, los zapatos, los aretes, este brazalete, el bolso y las gafas- dice mostrando sus accesorios- como veraz, llegaste tarde y no impediste que hiciera algo malvado- se burla.

"¡rayos!... espera ¿Por qué los accesorios?" krkrkr-

-pues… lo usan… las mujeres… ¿no?- dice apenada sin estar segura de que fue buena idea- los aretes son de agarre, no me los perfore… pero tal vez no fue buen idea, sigo sin saber que tiene de especial ser mujer, pero fue divertido seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta jeje- dice muy complacida.

"lo admito me tomaste desprevenido… ahora te quitare el inador, volveras a la normalidad, lo rompo y nos vamos", planeo Perry, pero no conto con que Doof le leyera el pensamiento y empieza a correr "también puedo perseguirte… ¿Cómo le hara para correr con esos zapatos?" igual lo persigue, al parecer Doof se acostumbro rápido a su cuerpo de mujer, pero le falta gracia para una persecución, sin embargo se sorprende al verla entrar por un callejón casi oscuro, "¿es en serio? ¿en un callejón sin salida? Tal vez se detuvo a descansar de esas zapatilla" de todas formas entra el callejón, pero en vez de ver a una mujer adolorida de los pies, ve una pistola apuntando y disparando sobre él, siente un cosquilleo en sus entrañas, "por lo menos no es una sensación desagradable" y de pronto siente mucho frio… no es raro ahora que no tiene pelo "¡¿Qué diablos?!" se observa, ahora es alto, no tiene su "cola de castor" ahora se ve su… ¡esta desnudo! En términos de pelo.

-mira nada mas-observa Doof levemente sorprendido- eres un humano masculino, un hombre, que raro… o tal vez no… ¿no te dije? Se llama cambia-inador, cambia cosas, por eso me hizo esto, y a ti… eso… redundante ¿no?- comenta, Perry hace un ademan de querer golpearlo- ¡ni siquiera lo intentes, Perry el Ornito…! Como sea, no puedes pegarme si soy una chica- "suertudo" piensa con sarcasmo Perry- creo que saldré de aquí y daré vueltas por ahí para robarme otras cosas… ¡y se las regalare a Vanessa! y tú no puedes seguirme así desnudo, te arrestarían - dice.

-¿¡krkrkrkrkrkr!? "¡¿vas a dejarme aquí y así?!"- se alarma Perry.

-¡ja! Ni siquiera puedes hablar, te tomaran como loco-

Doof de verdad parece encaminarse al otro lado del callejón para salir, pero siente un poco de remordimiento al dejar a su Némesis en ese estado vulnerable-ok… si quieres, puedes venir conmigo a pasar el dia en París- propone.

Perry se queda de piedra "¡¿pasar un día en Paris con Doofenshmirtz?! No sé si sea buena idea, aunque casi no paso mucho tiempo con mi Némesis de manera pacífica, bueno, se pueden contar solo con una mona los días que no hemos peleado y Monograma ha estas alturas ya habrá perdido mi señal, no creo que me encuentre, y nadie de los Flynn-Fletcher se dará cuenta que estoy horas fuera… ¿Por qué no?" Perry asiente con la cabeza.

-¿en serio?... ¡Es decir…! ¡Bien!... solo ponte bajo esa ventana, yo te pasó ropa, por si no lo notaste, estamos junto a una gran tienda de ropa- dice y sale pronto antes que Perry haga una exclamación "¡pero yo no quiero usar ropa robada! Diablos, me hubiera dicho para darle dinero, lo tengo en el sombrero… que frio".

Desgraciadamente no tuvo opción, un traje cayó desde la ventana, un pantalones y chaqueta turquesa "¿en serio?" con camisa blanca, pero le dolió recibir un par de zapatos… ¿amarillos? "espero que Monograma no venga a buscarme, porque ahora sí creo que me reconocerá", ni modo tuvo que ponerse el traje, y odia admitir que se veía bien "ahora entiendo a Candace sobre moda".

-ya volvi, por poco me atrapan, tuve que hacer un escándalo de que los guardianes me querían manosear… fue un poco vergonzoso… ¡oye, te ves bien!- dice observándolo. Perry levanta la cara orgulloso.-entonces, vamos- dice la mujer jalándolo por el brazo.

Nunca antes había tenido el placer de tomarse el tiempo de algo, en este caso París, la última vez que estuvieron; Vanessa escapo con su Papá, Monograma se fue por su cuenta a Danville, una chica que paso le pareció atractivo el ornitorrinco y lo invito a un restaurante, no hace falta decir que hubo problemas para pedir del menú (obvio no habla) y después debió regresar rápido para que los niños no se alarmaran al no encontrarlo, asi que no pudo ver "la ciudad del amor", así que esta es una oportunidad única, aunque este en compañía de Doofenshmirtz, quien parece también dispuesto a pasar un buen día, pero no le permitió seguir robando, ver las famosas de fuentes de agua con calma, pasear por las plazas, sentarse en el verde pasto, se tomaron un rato viendo las gárgolas, incluso Perry jalo un poco a Doof para entrar algunas museos, no falto sus quejas de que no entendía algunas piezas y de cómo se supone que las califican como arte, al momento de anochecer, se maravillaron al ver los arboles de la calle principal se iluminaron, de verdad hermoso, pero Perry tenia la mitad de su atención en Doofy, a la hora de comer, sucedió algo, decidieron comer en uno donde tenían sus mesas en un segundo piso y al aire libre, teniendo una linda vista, entonces de la nada salió un flash, pues quedaron aturdidos por unos segundos, Perry ya estaba listo para atacar, -¡ustedes hacen una linda pareja!- exclamo un hombre con cámara en mano-¿quieren su foto? $5-.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué foto?- Doofy seguía un poco aturdida que no capto lo que dijo el hombre.

Perry se recupero más rápido, pago por la foto, el hombre se fue, observo… "vaya, de verdad hacemos una linda pareja" y se lo guarda en su sombrero, antes que la mujer vea claramente.

-tengo hambre, ya es hora de la merienda ¿adónde vamos?-pregunta Doofy, ha estado sonriendo todo el día, "tiene una linda sonrisa"-¡Perry, te estoy hablando!... espera, vayamos allá- señala un restaurante, a pesar de estar solo un dia, a el todos le parecen iguales-… mmm ¿Por qué no?- escucha murmurar a Doof entre risas, entonces ve un letrero "pruebe nuestra nueva marca de vino y le haremos un descuento", eso debe ser muy atractivo para la dama de rojo; pagar menos. Considerando que él es que paga, pero también le esta dando hambre, así que entra.

-Bonjuor-saluda el mesero- bienvenidos, ¿desean probar nuestro vino?- pregunta, Perry va a negar con la cabeza… ya que él nunca ha tomado ninguna bebida alcohólica, esa OSBA lo tiene muy vigilado.

-Por supuesto- responde Doofy, Perry le manda una mirada de reproche-¿Qué?- sin embargo, no sabe de su abstinencia, asi que no es raro que no haya entendido su silencioso mensaje.

La cena y el vino llegaron, -a mi me parece vino tinto simple- comenta Doofy mientras lo saborea, a Perry lo distrae como juguetean sus labios, no entiende ¿porque la Doof femenina lo pone incomodo?, sin darse cuenta le da un sorbo a su vino "¡ogh!... vaya es… fuerte… tiene un sabor interesante… es injusto que a los agentes nos priven de esto" sorbe un poco mas –no olvides comer, Perry-le recuerda la mujer.

La mujer Doofenshmirtz creyo presagiar una cena normal, excepto que en la mitad, Perry se sirvio tres veces mas vino, y ella apenas terminaba su primera, por lo menos termino la comida antes de notar que Perry… no aguantaba el vino… aparecio una sonrisa tonta en su cara, sus ojos parecen un poco desenfocados, sin mencionar que le mandaban raras miradas ¿acaso le esta coqueteando?

-oh lalala- dice el mesero observando a Perry- al parecer el vino es fuerte para algunos-

-¡no me diga!- replica doofy al mesero- ¿Qué se supone que haga con él en ese estado?- antes de que el mesero le respondiera sintió una brazo rodearla y ser jalada al lado de ornitorrinco-¿Perry?-

-krkrkrkr- gruñe el hombre, unos pocos cubren sus caras ruborizadas, doof solo quiere "que la tierra me trague"

-oh, jojo- ríe el mesero igual de ruborizado ante la acción del masculino y murmura- no se preocupe, solo pague y vaya al hotel de enfrente…-

-¿¡que… que dice!? ¡El no es mi… nosotros no…!- aunque respondía igual en baja voz, no sabría como explicar su relación con el hombre.

Si el mesero comprendió o no el dilema de Doofy, quien sabe, solo volvió a observar a Perry, sus años de experiencia le permiten hacer una evaluación rápida y sigue murmurando- este hombre se ve un poco cansado-.

-hemos caminado todo el día… ¿por cierto que hora es?-

-como las 10 pm, le repito, vaya al hotel de enfrente y apenas lo ponga en la cama, quedara dormido como muerto-

-¿en serio?- Perry le aprieta un poco mas con el brazo y toma un poco más de vino-solo deme la cuenta-.

No fue difícil sacarle el dinero a Perry, Pero a doofy le perturba lo repentinamente obediente que es, seria malvado aprovecharse y seria genial, pero también es una situación incómoda, a Perry le está costando mantenerse de pie y caminar, con esfuerzo logro llevarlo a la habitación, donde pidió con dos camas –no queremos despertar juntos, pensaría que me aproveche de el- se dice a si misma la mujer mientras jala al hombre vestido de turquesa, en un momento tiene que ponerlo totalmente por su espalda para usar sus manos para abrir la puerta, así agarra ambos brazos y como burro jalando carreta-bien, Perry el ornito… digo, hombre, ve a dormir, yo también estoy… ¡agh! ¡¿Qué haces?!- de pronto una mano manosea uno de sus pechos y otra se mete bajo su falda-¡Quítame las manos de encima!- ahora le esta besando el cuello, y le hace cosquillas, no había duda: ¡Perry se está sobrepasando! peor aún, le está gustando, ¿Dónde aprendió a estimular sexualmente un agente ornitorrinco? En un intento desesperado, trata de alejarse, pero solo logra que Perry la suelte por un par de segundos, pero este la retoma del brazo, y la regresa, pero esta vez quedan de frente, y no solo eso, Perry le da un beso salvaje a Doof que lo deja sin aliento "¡está saliendo de control! ¡Es demasiado fuerte para…! ¡ou! ¡Mi trasero!" ahora las manos grandes del agente están en su retaguardia, esta tan ansioso que casi lastima, Doofenshmirtz empuja con todas sus fuerza al agente, evidentemente esta acción tomo desprevenido a Perry, pero igual también jala a Doofenshmirtz sobre él, en la cama -¡¿Qué te has crei…?!-

-zzzzzzzzzz-Pero Perry ya no escucha, está dormido.

-…-por una parte está agradecido de que se haya detenido, pero le dejo los nervios de punta-debo destruir el inador- dice mientras se acuesta en su propia cama.

Al dia siguiente: casa Flynn-Fletcher

-ay, Lawrence, los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento y Perry no está… debimos llegar más temprano, seguro el pobre sintió hambre, y salió a buscar algo para comer- dice Linda nerviosa, sin saber qué explicación darle a sus niños.

-krkrkr- de pronto escucha el ruido a sus espaldas.

-¡oh, mira! Perry volvió- señala Lawrence al ornitorrinco.

-¡Perry!- exclama Linda, aliviada, sorprendida, y un poco molesta-¿en donde se metió toda la noche, Ornitorrinco?- dice como si estuviera regañando un niño.

También llegan los niños- Phineas, de verdad lo siento-dice Candace tras su hermano pelirrojo.

-olvidalo, Candace, ahora sí que pasaste la línea- responde Phineas sin voltear a ver a su hermana, tras ella entra Ferb.

-creo que castigar al ornitorrinco, puede esperar, parece que tenemos una emergencia mayor- observa Lawrence.

-oh, cielos, ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora Candace?-se pregunta Linda, olvidándose de Perry.

Este aprovecha para meterse en un hueco del librero y entrar a su base.

-ah, agente P- dice monograma, con una extraña cara- veo que estas… bien…-Perry no cambia no expresión-¿y bien? ¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunta con cara de pena.

Perry encoge los hombros. –ah, bueno… eh, no importa… ejem… todavía es temprano, pero al parecer se tomara el dia libre… asi que tomate… también el día libre, adiós- se apaga la pantalla, pero Perry no se va, ve a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie lo vea, va a al cubil donde está el busto de cabeza de ornitorrinco, junto a este un jarron que doof le regalo en navidad y dentro de este un pequeño celular, y empieza a escribir, mientras se toma una aspirina y una bolsa de hielo para su cabeza.

DEI: Doofenshmirtz por fin vuelto hombre- veamos, veamos, necesito un recordatorio, siento que necesito decirlo de cierta manera que me impacte para que no vuelva a suceder mmm "no convertir al ornitorrinco en hombre"… no ¿"no volver a convertirme en mujer"?... es lo mismo que el otro ¿"no volver a Paris"? nada que ver- fue el primero en despertar en el hotel, despues de descansar aprovecho para regresar a Perry a su forma original y después a el, claro, tuvo que quitarse el vestido rojo, como dejo su traje normal en Norm, a quien dejo en un estacionamiento, asi que se puso el traje turquesa de hombre, que por alguna razón le quedo grande, pero salió por la puerta de atrás, pensando que a la mucama no le haría gracia encontrar a un ornitorrinco con resaca, asi que llamo a Monograma para que lo recogiera antes, tal vez un agente francés paso por el, él y Norm tuvieron un vuelo tranquilo de vuelta.

Suena su celular-oh, recibí un mensaje ¿de quién será?...oh… es… de Perry el Hom… digo el Ornitorrinco- el mensaje es:

¿Qué PASO AYER?

-vaya, no recuerda nada, que alivio, odiaría tener que explicarle… ¡ah! ¡Ya se! Le diré que yo tampoco recuerdo nada, asi no me presionara con preguntas de lo que paso después de tomar el vino… ¡eso es! Recordatorio: "nunca darle bebidas alcoholicas a Perry el Ornitorrinco" la pondré en la cocina donde Perry el Ornitorrinco dentro del bar, donde obvio, Perry nunca entra- dice mientras lleva la nota y responde el mensaje.

Guarida de Perry el Ornitorrinco : Perry recibe la respuesta:

NO LO SE, YO TAMPOCO RECUERDO

"bien, si quieres hacer de cuenta que no paso nada… ok, supongo que no debo disculparme… de todas formas necesito recuperarme mentalmente, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Qué pensara Doofenshmirtz de mi? Y pensar que ya me costaba ocultar mis sentimientos… hay, que dolor de cabeza… esto no se queda asi, tengo que sincerarme con el…"

-¡no fue con mala intención!- se escucha la voz de Candace arriba.

"pero ahora no quiero perderme el chisme, ¿Qué hizo Candace? Seguro que salió de su propia fiesta de pijamas para espiar a los chicos y algo salió muy mal, hay mi cabeza" se queja mientras sube a la casa Flynn-Fletcher


End file.
